


Pakiet dla głosujących na Nagrody Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Nagrody Hugo, O AO3
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Nasze Własne Archiwum) zostałonominowane w tym roku do Nagrody Hugo za najlepszą pracę powiązaną! Jest to niesamowite osiągnięcie i jesteśmy przeszczęśliwi, że osoby biorące udział w głosowaniu Hugo uznali wspaniałą pracę wspólną, którą jest AO3.Przedstawiamy informacje na temat AO3, uwzględniając jego początki, niektóre z jego głównych funkcji oraz zespół, dzięki któremu to wszystko jest możliwe. Możesz też zobaczyćpiękny PDF, który złożyliśmy do pakietu Hugo 2019!





	Pakiet dla głosujących na Nagrody Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/polish/polish_-_archive_stats.png)

### O AO3

The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Nasze Własne Archiwum) jest stworzonym przez fanów i przez fanów prowadzonym, niedochodowym i niekomercyjnym archiwum dla przeobrażonej twórczości fanowskiej, takiej jak fanfiction, fanart, fan video i podfic. Nasz [otwarty kod źródłowy](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) został zbudowany od podstaw przez fanów dla fanów i działa na serwerach należących do naszej macierzystej organizacji non-profit, [OTW (Organizacji na rzecz Twórczości Przeobrażonej)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Naszymi użytkownikami są fani każdego rodzaju – nastolatkowie i dziadkowie, pisarze rozpoczynający swoją przygodę i profesjonalni autorzy – z całego świata, tworzący prace fanowskie w fandomach takich jak [zwycięzcy Nagrody Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [Historyczne RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcasty](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) i wiele innych. Chociaż większość użytkowników AO3 używa języka angielskiego jako swojego języka fandomu, zachęcamy ich do publikowania i interakcji w jakimkolwiek tylko języku chcą. 

Jesteśmy dumni z dostarczania platformy, na której twórcy wszelkiego rodzaju mogą publikować swoje dzieła bez reklam i bez strachu o to, że ich prace mogą zniknąć. Zbudowaliśmy AO3 i posiadamy serwery – na ich utrzymanie przeznaczamy najwięcej z naszego [budżetu](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) – ale to nie wszystko, czym zajmujemy się my i nasze siostrzane projekty. [Ratujemy i hostujemy zagrożone treści fanowskie](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Zapewniamy [wsparcie prawne](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) w celu ochrony fanowskich praw tworzenia, remiksowania i przeobrażania. I bez względu na to, czy pracujesz nad epicką powieścią na 100 000 słów, czy może masz naszkicowany, krótki komiks, zachęcamy do ich publikacji i do dzielenia się twoją pracą ze społecznością fanowską. Ponad 1,9 miliona fanów odwiedza nas każdego dnia i chętnie ugościmy jeszcze większą liczbę.

  


### Nasz zespół

[OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) posiada personel składający się z ponad 750 woluntariuszy, a praca większości z nich wywiera głęboki wpływ na AO3. Jesteśmy programistami, adminami systemów, [administratorami tagów](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), tłumaczami, [ratownikami archiwów](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), prawnikami, specjalistami od dokumentacji, zapewniamy wsparcie i egzekwujemy politykę bezpieczeństwa. Z dumą wykonujemy swoją pracę i robimy to wszystko w ramach wolontariatu.

Czasami zdarza nam się również pracować z kontraktorami spoza AO3, głównie po to, by móc wprowadzać wielkie zmiany do archiwum tak szybko i skutecznie, jak tylko się da. Jest to możliwe dzięki [hojnym darowiznom od naszych użytkowników i sprzymierzeńców](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/polish/polish_-_fundraising.png)

Podsumowując, jesteśmy efektem starań crowdsourcingowych i jesteśmy finansowani przez darowizny. Jesteśmy dumni z każdej osoby, dzięki której nasza praca jest możliwa.

  


### Nasze początki

Fandom jest znany z promowania swojej [kultury darów](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). W przeszłości twórczością fanowską dzielono się za darmo: kasety, płyty DVD, książki oraz ziny były przesyłane za darmo lub za koszt przesyłki, a fani odwdzięczali się, gdy inni fani byli w potrzebie. Rozrost internetu w latach 90. stworzył nowe i ekscytujące możliwości: po raz pierwszy w historii, fani z całego świata mogli z łatwością złapać kontakt, dyskutować o swoich fanowskich miłościach i momentalnie dzielić się swoją twórczością fanowską. Jednak im bardziej internet się rozrastał, stawał się również coraz bardziej komercyjny. Strony, archiwa i media społecznościowe były miejscami gromadzenia się fanów, które ostatecznie zarabiały na kogoś innego niż na osoby, które dostarczały treści fanowskich. Jednocześnie fani zaczęli stawać się widoczną i dochodową demografią, o którą media zaczęły zabiegać poprzez internetowe seriale, dodatkowe materiały, gry i media społecznościowe. 

Sytuacja osiągnęła punkt krytyczny w maju 2007 roku, kiedy powstał [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), reprezentujący pierwszą próbę komercjalizacji fanficków na wielką skalę, oraz [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) na [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), gdzie w tym czasie usunięto ponad 500 kont, które uznano za pornograficzne, włączając w to blogi osób, które doświadczyły przemocy seksualnej, i społeczności fanowskie. Wiele fanów zostało poszkodowanych przez te masowe usunięcia – utracili historie, komentarze i dyskusje, jak również możliwość komunikowania się z innymi fanami. Fandom nagle zorientował się, że jego społeczność była zależna od platform, które czerpały dochód z fanowskich działań i treści, ale dla których potrzeby fanów nie były priorytetem. Co więcej, fandom zrozumiał, że dłużej już nie uda się pozostać poza radarem mediów.

W tej atmosferze astolat napisała post, który doprowadzi fandom do OTW i AO3. Zatytułowany [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Swoje Własne Archiwum), post ten nawiązywał do feministycznego manifestu Virginii Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Swój Własny Pokój), w którym Woolf podjęła dyskusję o potrzebie posiadania własnych pieniędzy i własnego pokoju przez kobiece pisarki. Astolat broniła podobnego stanowiska, odnosząc się do sytuacji fanów-pisarzy (i innych fanowskich twórców):

> Potrzebujemy naszego własnego, centralnego archiwum, czegoś jak animemusicvideos.org. Czegoś, co NIE będzie się chować przed google lub przed jakimikolwiek publicznymi wzmiankami, i co jasno i wyraźnie będzie bronić prawa do naszego hobby, jednocześnie nie zarabiając na własności intelektualnej innych osób, a zamiast tego będzie ułatwiać nam jego wspólne celebrowanie i stworzy gościnne miejsce dla nowych fanów, które uwzględnia naszą historię i stojącą za nią społeczność.

W ciągu kilku dni post ten zyskał setki komentarzy. Część osób była podekscytowana i gotowa pomóc w rozruszeniu projektu. Inni zaczęli tworzyć listy cech, które chcieliby widzieć w tym archiwum. Wiele z nich pozostaje głównymi filarami naszej pracy:

  * **Niekomercyjne i niedochodowe**
    * AO3 będzie zarządzane przez organizację non-profit, co oznacza brak reklam i zmniejszone ryzyko zniknięcia strony. Podążając za [okrzykiem bojowym Speranzy](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), organizacja ta będzie "mieć na własność te cholerne serwery".
  * **Wielofanowskie i otwarte**
    * By AO3 mogło skutecznie stać się magazynem fandomu, musi ono obejmować wszystkie jego oblicza i być na wszystko otwarte. Prace we wszystkich kategoriach wiekowych i o każdej treści będą dozwolone, wraz z ostrzeżeniami i tagami, co pomoże czytelnikom w wyszukiwaniu lub omijaniu treści wrażliwych, w zależności od ich upodobań.
  * **Kontrola twórców**
    * Wiele archiwów utrudnia twórcom proces usuwania ich prac. Wiele platform online nie zapobiega śledzeniu treści przez wyszukiwarki. AO3 da twórcom możliwość publikowania i łatwego usuwania własnych prac, zablokowania ich treści tylko do wglądu użytkowników AO3 oraz uniemożliwienia wyszukiwarkom wyświetlania ich prac. Pozwoli twórcom także uniknąć anonimowych komentarzy i w razie potrzeby je usuwać.
  * **Główne funkcje**
    * Wiele z pożądanych funkcji stało się integralną częścią AO3, włączając w to tagi i funkcje wyszukiwania, możliwość pobierania prac, organizowania wymian fanowskich oraz tworzenia listy rekomendacji. Wciąż pracujemy nad innymi, na przykład nad możliwością przechowywania materiałów innego rodzaju bezpośrednio na naszych serwerach.



  


### Niektóre główne funkcje

#### Komentarze i kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/polish/polish_-_work_stats.png)

Większość archiwów fanowskich zezwala na komentowanie, co pozwala fanom na komunikowanie się z twórcami i zostawianie słów wsparcia, podziękowania lub krytyki. Połączyliśmy to z opcją pozostawienia kudos, które działają podobnie do "lubię to" i pozwalają użytkownikom w szybki sposób okazać uznanie dla pracy, która im się podobała. Stali bywalcy AO3 przyzwyczajeni są do informacji "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Twoje kudos już tu jest :))

#### Kolekcje i wyzwania

Kolekcje pozwalają użytkownikom na kolekcjonowanie prac lub zakładek według odpowiedniego klucza lub dla jakiegoś celu, na przykład bazując na ulubionym pairingu lub na świątecznych odcinkach Doctor Who. AO3 wspiera również dwa typy wyzwań: wymiany prezentami oraz prompt meme. Jedna z największych wymian fandomowych, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), odbywa się co roku na naszych serwerach, a fani wszelkich fandomów przeprowadzają [inne wyzwania](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) przez cały rok.

#### Drzwi Otwarte

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/polish/polish_-_open_doors.png)

Około 2% prac AO3 zostało zaimportowane do AO3 w ramach naszego siostrzanego projektu, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Drzwi Otwarte), którego celem jest zachowanie zagrożonych treści fanowskich. Prace te wcześniej były przechowywane w [archiwach online, którym groziło zamknięcie](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) i utracenie ich treści, a które obecnie są przechowywane w specjalnych kolekcjach na AO3.

#### Pobieranie

Wszystkie prace są możliwe do pobrania w [pięciu formatach](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), idealnie do czytania w trasie lub w sytuacji, gdy AO3 ogłasza przerwę w działaniu strony na zaplanowane konserwacje.

#### Tagi

[Tagi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) są niezbędną częścią AO3. To one pomagają użytkownikom w znalezieniu prac, których szukają, jaki by to nie był pairing, kategoria wiekowa lub temat. Użytkownicy mogą wprowadzić tagi w formie, która jest dla nich najbardziej przydatna lub naturalna, a nasz zespół ponad 350 administratorów tagów spina te tagi razem w łatwo wyszukiwalne pojęcia. Na przykład tag [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) wyszuka też prace otagowane jako Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence lub Will Laurence/Tharkay. Powiązane pojęcia są również połączone: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) i [Bitwy w kosmosie](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) można znaleźć pod metatagiem [Kosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), razem z powiązanymi terminami takimi jak [Astronauci](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Statki kosmiczne](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), a nawet [Kosmiczne wieloryby](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Nowe i warte odnotowania

AO3 [ciągle się rozwija i zmienia](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Niektóre najważniejsze wydarzenia z 2018 roku:

  * AO3 powiększyło się o prawie 4000 nowych fandomów, 410 000 zarejestrowanych użytkowników i 900 000 prac (nie wspominając już o milionach wyświetleń, komentarzach i kudos). 
    * Przekroczyliśmy [30 000 fandomów](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) i [4 miliony prac fanowskich](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Drzwi Otwarte ukończyły [import 11 archiwów](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * Wyszukiwarka AO3 otrzymała [ważną aktualizację](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), dzięki której pozwala na łatwiejsze i szybsze wyszukiwanie prac, tagów, zakładek i osób. 
    * Dzięki nowym opcjom filtrowania, użytkownicy z łatwością mogą stworzyć konkretne wyszukiwania, włączając w to [wszystkie prace z fandomu Sherlocka Holmesa, opublikowane w 2018 roku, które mają dokładnie 221 słów](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) oraz [crossovery Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones, które nie zawierają ani Froda Bagginsa, ani Aryi Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Zapewniliśmy również zaktualizowaną listę [ukrytych operatorów wyszukiwania](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) dla wszystkich tych, którzy chcą jeszcze poprawić swoje wyszukiwania.
  * [AO3 zaczęło wspierać zestaw znaków UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) we wszystkich polach tekstowych. Pozwala to nie tylko na lepsze wsparcie dla kilku niełacińskich alfabetów, ale też daje dostęp do emoji! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * [Poprawiliśmy też funkcję liczenia słów dla prac w języku chińskim, japońskim i tajlandzkim](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Wprowadziliśmy aktualizację naszego systemu logowania dla większego bezpieczeństwa i łatwości utrzymania.
  * Zaktualizowaliśmy nasz [Regulamin Serwisu](https://archiveofourown.org/tos), by sprostać wymaganiom Unii Europejskiej, opisanych w [Ogólnym rozporządzeniu o ochronie danych](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518).




End file.
